


So Much More Than That

by germanjj



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Double Drabble, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-01
Updated: 2011-08-01
Packaged: 2017-10-22 02:29:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/232717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/germanjj/pseuds/germanjj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chin hates driving with Danny and Steve, always felt left out with their constant talking. Now he finds out how much he hates it when they don't talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Much More Than That

Chin is horrified.

He is trapped in the backseat of the car, Danny's car, and Steve is driving, which alone can be terrifying enough. They are on their way to a witness and Chin is cursing the fates and the Gods and every entity he remembers that he ended up in this car instead of Kono's.

Because Danny and Steve are not talking.

The car is filled with a nervous silence, thick and heavy, and Chin is slowly suffocating in his seat.

Danny is stoically staring ahead while Steve's gaze travels to his partner from time to time, slow and unsure, and Chin has no idea what's going on. And he's pretty sure that both of them have forgotten that he's in here with them.

The car stops eventually and Chin is not fast enough to be the first to escape.

Danny opens the door, finally looking at Steve.

"I'm not your 'bra', Steve," he says, sounding disappointed, and he slams the door shut behind him.

 

The sound echoes loudly in the car and Steve has the urge to cover his ears. He grips the steering wheel tightly, staring aimlessly ahead, and curses his own damn insecurities that he let it come this far.

The fights, Steve can deal with. The playful banter that sometimes turns into more, turns into a heated argument, are bad enough, but Steve can deal with that. At least then Danny would talk to him.

"Uhm, Steve?" Chin asks from the backseat and Steve jerks, having forgotten that Chin's still here with him for a moment.

"Yeah?"

"Did Danny mean it?" Chin sounds genuinely worried and that only makes Steve's heart clench more.

Steve takes a deep breath and fumbles for the small box that he's been hiding under the seat for weeks now. He holds it high, for Chin to see, and opens it.

"He did," Steve answers. "And he's right."

Steve looks at the silver band, the beautiful, perfect ring he found in a little shop in Waikiki last month.

Danny is right. Steve only wishes that he could finally man up and show Danny that he knows how much.


End file.
